


Screaming Out, Yet can anyone hear?

by Skyla_Crescents



Series: Kids Scarred by War [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Blood Vines, Cat Hybrid Antfrost (Video Blogging RPF), Child Abuse, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Crimson Egg, Demon Darryl Noveschosch, Eggpire, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), F/F, F/M, Grayson | Purpled-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Mentioned Gamerboy80, Mentioned Ponk, Mentioned Zak Ahmed, Mom!Captain Puffy, Multi, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Protective!Captain Puffy, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sheep Hybrid! Captain Puffy, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has PTSD, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo doesn't like Fireworks, VelvetisCake-Mentioned, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Younger Sibling Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyla_Crescents/pseuds/Skyla_Crescents
Summary: Purpled, didn't know that would happen....Hes afraid, hes only 17....WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN NOW?!Tubbo Cried, The fireworks were so loud! It scared him....Tommy just wanted a dad! One who would actually....Heal him.Ranboo cried, it hurt but He was afraid....He wasn't free he will never be Free
Relationships: Antfrost & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Cara | CaptainPuffy & Everyone, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Luke | Punz, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit, Grayson | Purpled & Everyone, Grayson | Purpled & Luke | Punz, Grayson | Purpled & Sam | Awesamdude, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Luke | Punz & Darryl Noveschosch, Luke | Punz & Sam | Awesamdude, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude & Phil Watson, Sam | Awesamdude & Technoblade, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed & Antfrost & Darryl Noveschosch & Sam | Awesamdude
Series: Kids Scarred by War [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141088
Comments: 12
Kudos: 346





	1. Lost in A Million voices

Purpleds breath shakes.

This...This wasn't supposed to happen.

Puffy and Sam wouldn't follow him said "They were busy."  
  


He didn't want to kill them so he let them go, But now Bads bringing him to some sort of underground cult shit?

What happened to the kind Bad? The one who always brought him Muffins?

He was scared....

Punz had a knife to his neck, forcing him to walk down the flight of stairs.

What happened to his brother?

Ants eyes were dull, he only made rude remarks, or to translate the egg.

What happened to the lively always ready to Help hybrid?

He felt tears threatening to fall from Amethyst eyes.

"Why are you even doing this?" Purpled says.

No response.

"For the Egg." Bad replied

"The Egg?"

"Punz Can you shut him up?"Ant paused, "Hes giving me a migraine already."

Punz pressed the knife more into The Purple Eyed boys neck.

He went silent.

Soon Purpled saw the end of the stairs.

They pushed the boy into the room and Purpleds eyes widened.

What the fuck....

He felt himself getting grabbed by his hoodie.

_"Nononono...."_ He thought

He slipped out of his hoodie, His black tee had been teared.

He started sprinting he had to get somewhere safe....

He felt his heart beating in his chest and he cried a bit.

He ran past the broken site of L'manberg, past the UFO

It was only then he realized he passed church prime.

He turned around and saw The eggpire gaining on him.

He panicked and started running again.

That was when he felt a sharp pain in his leg.

He fell to the ground, causing a loud sound that scared him.

His vision was groggy.....

He noticed the eggpire getting closer.

He tried getting up but he failed, falling back down.

He felt a sharp pain in his stomach, he realized he had been kicked.

He felt himself getting lifted up, he saw Bad....who then threw him to the ground, _hard_....

He had an axe, and was going to strike.

He closed his eyes waiting for the impact but it never came.

He opened his eyes and saw Sam and Puffy...Sam had a bucket and Puffy had an axe.

"I suggest you run, This is holy water." Sam says, a dangerous glint in his eyes

Puffy Nodded.

"This isn't the end of this Purpled." Bad growled.

The eggpire ran off.

Purpled was shaking.

Sam was at Purpleds side checking for scars, healing any of he found one.

He had many potions on him.

Puffy was rubbing circles on his back, making sure he was okay.

They soon took him to Snowchester, where he healed,

He was glad to finally have a family....


	2. Fireworks cause My Brain to Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo used to like Fireworks, full of color and light. But now....They seemed....Darker.

Tubbo remembers when he liked fireworks, He loved them.

All the colors and sparkles always made him happy.

But now...they scared him.

They mocked him, colors dancing then fading from sight, laughing and teasing him.

They burst to life with a loud scream and then died in silence, _Like himself_....

He still heard the scream of Tommy calling out his name.

He remembered Technoblades words, " _I'm sorry I'll make it as colorful and painless as possible_."

As he shot Tubbo, color spilling everywhere the sound making Tubbos ears bleed, the impact gave Tubbo a scar, A scar that would forever remain, it was shaped like a star and it danced along his skin, mocking him telling him "You were the most **PATHETIC** excuse of a spy." 

It haunted him.

He remembered the screams and shouts of protest that came from Niki and Eret.

He remembered seeing Purpled, the wolf hybrids ears flattened when he saw the sight.

He remembered hearing Jschlatts laughter.

He woke up after hearing another.

People of the Dream SMP were celebrating 1 year of peace.

And of course, with _fireworks_....

He moved the green curtains that draped over his windows to look out.

He didn't see anything for a bit....

Until BAM. 

**_Ones with the same color of the ones that took so many lives on the 16th of October._ **

Tubbo fell backwards.

He felt sick....

The world was spinning....

He squeezed his eyes shut and cried.

He curled into a ball on the floor, shaking and crying....

He heard footsteps and voices.

But he couldn't **STOP**.

He heard the creak of his door opening and silence, that was ended by pounding footsteps.

He felt himself being hugged.

"Shh,Shh....you're safe, Its okay....I'm right here." A voice said.

He opened his eyes and saw Puffy.

"Whats wrong?" She asked.

He pointed at the window that was blasting with fireworks.

Puffy hugged Tubbo before saying, "I'll ask them to stop, okay?" She said.

She picked up Tubbo and Moved him to the couch, where he slept soundly, no fireworks, no nightmares..

Just Peace.


	3. I'll Never leave your side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Sam were fine until Phil had to show his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets all be honest, Character!Phil is a shit dad

Sam and Tommy were chatting away, both happy to see the other.

As they were walking through the Dream SMP they ran into.... _someone_ Tommy hoped to **_never_** see again.

"Tommy?" The person who happened to be Phil said.

Tommy stayed quiet.

Technoblade was beside Phil, just standing.

"Tommy, it's rude to ignore me." Phil said.

Tommy stayed silent.

"Tommy listen to your fa-"

"YOU ARE NOT MY FUCKING _**FATHER**_." Tommy yelled, shocking both Sam and Phil.

"I- Wha- What do you mean?"

> "DON'T 'WhAt Do YoU mEaN?' ME!" Tommy shouted, blue eyes full of rage.

" **YOU LEFT ME TO FUCKING DIE!**"

"THAT'S BECAUSE **YOU** BETRAYED TECHNO!" Phil shouted, baby blue eyes full of rage

"BETRAY MY ASS! I'VE BEEN BETRAYED MORE THAN THIS FUCKING PIG!" 

" **YOU** ALMOST KILLED TUBBO!"  
  


"AND GUESS WHAT **YOU** WEREN'T THERE WHEN TUBBO ALMOST FUCKING DIED!"

"YOU CLAIM **YOU** HAD TO KILL YOUR SON YET YOU DIDN'T EVEN HELP THE LAST ONE YOU HAD!"  
  


"WHAT DO YOU MEAN FUCKING _HAD_?"

"YOUR NOT MY FUCKING FATHER PHIL!"

Everyone went quiet.

Tommy had tears running down his face.

"W-What-"

"Look, You chose your friend over me."

"Tommy I-"

"No, I understand Phil." Tommy said.

" **I'm** a Bad son."

" _A Flaw_."

" _ **A Mistake.**_ "

" ** _A Failure._** "

" ** _A DISSAPOINTMENT._** "

" ** _A W A S T E O F Y O U R T I M E A N D L O V E._** "

Tears ran down Tommys pale face, but he just gave a painful smile.

"T-Tommy I-"

"N-No It's fine...." Tommy paused, "I agree, I really am just a huge fucking _mistake_." He choked on his words and started sobbing.

"Tommy-" Phil tried to step closer but was stopped by Sam.

"Mr.Minecraft I'm going to stop you right there."

Phil looked at the Creeper Hybrid.

"You're a shit dad, and Tommy is a wonderful fucking kid," Sam paused, giving Phil a death stare.

"He's smart, He's brave, and he's always ready to help his friends." Sam listed.

"But guess what, He's a _CHILD_ in Soldiers Clothing."

"He didn't get to have a childhood, he got _betrayal_."

Sam hugged Tommy.

"And I'm going to help him even if it **fucking** kills me, so I suggest you leave and never show your fucking face again."

  
  
  


"I-" Phil started before Techno put a hand on his shoulder, Phil glanced at the Piglin hybrid.

Techno shook his head and Phil looked at the ground, before walking away, out of sight.

Once the two were gone Sam turned to Tommy who was still crying.

He hugged the boy, reassuring him That He'll NEVER, and he means **NEVER** leave his side.

And he'd keep that promise for as long as he lived.


End file.
